The Beginning of a Strange Year
by auroraborealis101
Summary: But I knew we could never work. First of all, he was a Malfoy. Second of all, I didn't even know if he felt what I felt. Third of all, I had a boyfriend who didn't seem to be tired of me or anything. Why is life just so damn complicated?
1. Chapter 1

_OK, well this is my first fanfic.  
I want reviews people, please. I need reviews to be a good writer.  
By the way, I don't really know about the whole family tree, people like Dominique and Lorcan and Lysander, and Molly and Fred.  
If you guys can tell me where you got this info from, like a book or online, than can u please let me know when u review.  
Thanks and enjoy!  
Oh buy the way, I'm fine with flames.  
Say anything you want, I just want to improve my writing._

Chp. 1

ROSE's POV

"Good-bye Rose! Have a good term," my mother called as I neared the Hogwart's train.  
I waved my hand farewell, smiling, but once I turned around, my facial expressions took a different turn.  
My stupid luggage was _so_ damn heavy! Not that it was because of _me_ of course. Sure I had _quite_ a bit more textbooks than everyone else, but that wasn't the real reason.  
No, no. It was all thanks to my dear, dear, cousin Lily Potter. Please take note of the sarcasm. She was bringing so many clothes, they couldn't quite fit in her enormous suitcase

For the past week, she had been super sweet to me, doing my chores when she came to the Burrow, buying me little trinkets and books that she knew I wanted more than _anything_ else.  
At first, I thought she was being nice, truly from the kindness of her heart. But I soon became suspicious. She was sucking up to me. I wondered why. Too late I realized why.

Yesterday, when we were doing our last minute packing, Lily hopped in my room with yet _another_ gift in her hand. "Oh, hi Rose," she said using that same sweet tone she'd been using for the past week.  
"I was in Diagon Alley just yesterday, and I saw this broom service kit, and I thought well hey, Rose's Firebolt might need some shining and all, so I went ahead and bought it! So here you go!" she said hanging me the gift.

And let me tell you this, I LOVED my firebolt. If a _speck_ of dust touched it, I went simply berserk. You can ask Hugo or James for confirmation on that.  
I kept it clean, so, so clean. I didn't need the kit, and I didn't _want _the kit, but just to be nice I said, masking my voice with awe and gratitude, "Sweet _Merlin_, Lily! I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed on, hugging her.

"Oh your welcome," she said, looking a bit surprised at my reaction.  
"Well, I better get going now. I have to finish packing and all since mum's been harping on it the whole day and won't let me play Quidditch until I do." she continued sighing dramatically at the end.  
I nodded sympathetically, knowing how it felt to be deprived from playing Quidditch.  
I was Keeper for the Gryffindor team, like my father. Everyone says I'm waaay better than him. At first I didn't believe them, but when we went out to have a game of Quidditch along with Lily's family, and daddy was keeper, I understood why.

Lily is Chaser for Gryffindor, one of the best everyone says. She's like Aunt Ginny, who like Uncle Harry said will always be the best Chaser. I wondered if he was just saying that because he was madly in love with her, but I realized he said that because it was true, and also, he was madly in love with her when we played with Aunt Ginny as Chaser. More than half the goals were made by her.

Anyway, Lily wasn't quite done yet. "Oh and Rose. Will you do me a favor please?" she asked. I opened my mouth to ask what, but she rambled on before I could say anything more. "Well you see, I'm taking quite a bit of clothes this year, and they won't quite fit in my suitcase, so could be please take just only _a few_ of them for me?" she asked. Well, what could I do, I said yes and without knowing it signed my own death warrant.

So here I was, pulling my suitcase with just a _few_ of Lily's clothes(half her wardrobe), along with my clothes, my textbooks, my broom, and some other little things. There was NO way I could carry this. I was sweating, and annoyed, and nothing could be worse for me except if...

"Oi Weasley!" someone called.  
I groaned inwardly. How I hated that voice. That sneering, arrogant, drawling voice. Which belonged to none other than Scorpius Malfoy.  
I tried to ignore him and continue on with pushing my luggage on board, but let me tell you, it's _impossible_ to ignore him.  
He doesn't like people ignoring him, and I think I'm the only one who does, so naturally he doesn't like me, and I don't like him either.

I could hear him walking towards my direction.  
Great. More trouble. Just what I need.  
I could smell his cologne now. I swear, he _bathes_ in that stuff. "Hello, _Weasley,_" he hissed.

With one more push, my luggage was successfully on board. So I turned around to face him and get it over with as soon as possible.  
So I turned to see his piercing blue-gray eyes on his pale face, with his blond hair falling into place over eyes. It was this that made all of the female population at Hogwarts fall at his feet.  
Not to mention his toned body and chest, and he being an excellent Quidditch player, and also what he likes to call, his charm.

I was not one who fell at his feet, I was not one who stared at him like he was God, and I was not one who treasured his every movement, his every word.  
"Good-bye, Malfoy," I hissed.

He didn't seem to take notice of my words. "Looks like someone's changed over the summer, eh?" he said his eyes roaming my body appreciatively.  
It was true, I had changed. My bushy auburn hair had turned smooth and wavy, my body had developed curves, and my breasts had also well... developed. As for my eyes, they remained the same dark blue as always. My personality and everything else about me was the same. I loved reading, and my grades were the highest possible. I was a friendly person to those who were friendly to me, I was still currently the best keeper at Hogwarts, and my favorite place in Hogwarts was the library.

"You sicken me Malfoy. Now sod off." I said venomously. He put his hands up, as if surrendering. "Alright, alright." he said. I stared, eyes bulging. Scorpius _Malfoy_ backing off from a chance to start a fight. Someone was wrong here. Definitely wrong.

He flashed me a smile that would make other girls weak to their knees, and said, "See you around, Rose," and walked away.

I knew this was going to be a strange year.  
And then I also realized something.  
Malfoy had called me by first name. Rose. He never called me Rose. Maybe Weasley, or Weaslette, and Weasel, but NEVER Rose.  
Someone was definitely wrong.  
And I planned on figuring it out.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about putting it in italics.  
It was on accident, and this is italics free! :)  
Well, except for the parts that call for italics, the script is normal!  
Enjoy!  
_Aurora

SCORPIUS POV:  
I could hear parents bidding their kids good-bye.  
I could hear some sobbing.  
I could hear the parents of _every_ damn student I knew, bidding good-bye, sobbing, giving their farewells. Every parent, except for _mine._  
I looked back at my parents, hoping that just this year they might say good-bye, or even nod or smile, or something that would tell me that they would miss me. I saw sitting into their new car they got last week and zooming off.

Bummer.

Ah, well, I was never one to dwell on any emotion. But I was still looking back and I see none other than the whole Weasley/Potter clan.  
They took up half the crowd.

I saw my best mate, Albus Potter, trying to disintegrate himself from his family's hugs and kisses.  
And then I saw _her. _My enemy, my foe, my rival.

Rose Weasley.  
She had already left her family, and was trying to push her luggage on board.  
I walked over, seeing a chance to have fun (annoy the heck out of her), and walked up to her.

Well, well, well. Someone turned amazingly sexy this summer.  
I only recognized the girl that used to have bushy hair and the plainest body on Earth by the forming redness on her ears.  
A Weasley trait, so I've heard.

I saw her back stiffen as she heard my footsteps and probably smelled my cologne, which, I'm going to admit, I simply put loads of it on.  
I need to get my ladies back, don't I?

With or without the cologne, girls are attracted to me like I'm the North Pole, and they're the South.  
It's true.

And I don't blame them.  
I mean how can they resist? With my _amazing_ bluish-gray eyes, and silvery blonde hair that falls _perfectly _in place with my hair, and of course my awesomely toned body and of course the thing I like to call _charm_.  
Oh yeah, I'm also an _excellent_ Quidditch Player. Simply superb.

Anyway, I went up to Weaslette, and was about to start my annoying her, when I took in what she was wearing. _A dress. _Rose Weasley NEVER wears a dress. But she was. It was a plain Sapphire blue summer dress, like all other girls wore, but her hair was pulled up, so I found my staring at the exposed skin at the back. I couldn't stop. It was so white and creamy, such _perfect _skin, that went perfectly with the blue of the dress. And how the dress hugged her perfect curves and flowed smoothly along her legs.

Sweet _fucking_ Merlin.

I finally came to my senses and realized who I was staring at. Rose Weasley. She wasn't supposed to have this effect on me. She hated me and I hated her. The end. Maybe it was something that happened to all teenage guys. Probably.  
I realized I had been staring for quite some time, so I should probably just start annoying her now.

"Hi Weasley," I hissed as venomously as I could.  
She finally got that luggage of hers on board, and turned around to face me.

Whoa.

Her blue eyes were blazing (were they ever that blue?) as she hissed even more venomously, "Bye Malfoy. Now sod off."

I couldn't help it.  
I couldn't help but staring.

Her auburn hair wasn't bushy.  
Rose Weasley without bushy hair?  
IMPOSSIBLE!

But it wasn't bushy. Quite the opposite.  
It was smooth and silky, and was tied up, a few strands across her face, and her dress hugged her clung to her breasts and curves.

My eyes were roaming her body hungrily and I heard myself saying, "Someone changed over the summer, eh?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of pure disgust, and said, "You sicken me, Malfoy. Now sod off."  
For some strange reason I realized I didn't want to fight with her now. So I put my hands up like people do when they have no other choice put to surrender(though I did have a choice) and said, "Alright, alright," I said backing away, my eyes never leaving her body. Then, with one final glance I turned around, my mind in a whirl. I was _not_ in love with Rose **Weasley** and I _never _was going to fall in love with her.

Again, in was probably something that happened to ever guy my age. Probably. Because I could NOT be falling in love with her. I laughed inwardly, shaking my head. What was I thinking?  
This year would be war between us, like every other year. And this war was going to take place without me loving her. I was sure of it.

Oh, how _very_ wrong I was...

Like? Hate? Ok? Could be better?  
Only way for me to know what you think is if you...(drum roll...)  
REVIEW! :)  
So please do.  
_Aurora


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for an update.  
I have absolutely NO idea what to do with this story or where to take it, and no motivation whatsoever, so I'm sorry this story's going to stay unfinished...**

I'm going to start a new one, and I have it all planned out, so that one will finish.  
It is Scorpius/Rose too.

Sorry again! 

-  
:( _Aurora


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, you guys know how I said that I wasn't going to continue this story?  
Ah...  
Riiight.  
About _that_...  
Well let me tell you something about myself: I can be guilt-ed VERY easily.  
So I feel guilty, and I realized I AM going to continue this story.  
You'll have chapter 4 up soon in a bit guys.  
Thanks to all those who reviewed:  
Rainbeaux, Windspiel, Avanell, XAnnabubbleX, Mazzy, TibbyandJacob, callmedaynuhh, MelanieBelikov, and HP Rowling.  
You guys are the only really I continued!**

__Aurora_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or ANYTHING. That all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
The only characters that I made up are some Hogwarts students, or Rose's friends.  
Thanks!

Rose's POV:

I stumbled onto the train, searching for my two best friends, Madison Berks and Suzanna Wood. People surrounded me, everywhere I looked, and I couldn't find any familiar face at all.

Finally, I saw a flash of bright, bright, _bright_ red. The only person I knew with such bright red hair that looked almost orange was Suzanna. "Suzanna!" I yelled, doubting that my voice could carry through the thickness of the crowd. "Damn," I muttered, as I saw her vanish through the crowd, putting her temporarily out of my sight.

So I decided to use a little trick mum had taught me last summer. I fetched my wand from my bag, and pressed it to my neck. "SUZANNA!" I repeated, and this time my voice was amplified quite I bit. I'm pretty sure my voice carried over and through the crowd. Everyone jumped. Some girls shrieked. Oops. I didn't know it was going to be _that_ loud. Though I had succeeded, and I saw Suzanna making her way towards me. "Rose," she shrieked. I opened my arms out for a hug. BIG mistake. She obliged, and threw her arms around me with SO much force, I was knocked to the floor, my breaths coming out in short, raspy, breaths. I looked up, my vision blurry a bit, my arms and butt sore. And into view came greyish blue staring down out me, amusement dancing in them. Damn, damn, DAMN. Scorpius Malfoy was looking down at me, obviously trying VERY hard not to laugh.

I growled, as he burst out laughing,clutching his sides, and I said, "What part of sod off, Malfoy, do you not understand?" He just ignored me, and continued laughing. I growled, again, trying to stand up, and not look like a complete, _utter_ fool. Unfortunately, I had fallen hard on legs and butt, I mean _very_ hard, so I couldn't very well pick myself up. As I tried to pick myself up, I staggered, waved my hands around blindly, and fell down again, even harder, though this time on my head. I groaned in pain, my legs, hips, butt, elbows, and head, throbbing with pain. Scorpius, who had been laughing until know, abruptly stopped. To my surprise, the amusement that had been showing in his eyes, was being replaced by genuine concern, and he offered his hand to me.__

Scorpius Malfoy was offering _his hand_ to help me, _Rose Weasley. _The crowd was still there, though they weren't chattering happily and greeting friends anymore, they were giving us there full attention. Jaws dropped, eyes bulged, mouths opened and closed, eyes clouded with disbelief. They looked like a school of fish wearing jeans. There was only one thought going through everyone's head which was, _What the hell?_ You have to understand, these things just _don't_ happen. Malfoys and Weasleys do NOT help each other, no matter the circumstances. They taunt each other, tease and fight, and make like absolute hell for one another, but they do NOT help. That is considered a crime. It is against the LAW.

Of course, Albus already had broken it, becoming friends with Scorpius, but everyone knew that Scorpius and I absolutely, positively loathed each other. All the professors knew it, so that the DADA professor didn't ever pair us together, knowing that if he did so, one of us would end up in the hospital wing.

Anyways, with all these thoughts running through my head, I ignored the help Malfoy was offering me, and tried yet again to pull myself up. And I failed miserably. This time was even worse. This time, as I desperately tried to pull myself up, I staggered forward, not backward. Thus causing me to knock Malfoy over, with me falling on top of him. Haha. Wonderful. EPIC fail.

"Oomph," I muffled, my head falling against his chest, my body falling on his. And if you must know, Quidditch does something to guy's chests. I would always swat Al's chest playfully, in first year before he started Quidditch, and then in 3rd year, when all Al did was play Quidditch and I swatted his chest, guess what? I broke my wrist. So, as you can probably imagine, hitting your head against a rock-hard chest is not a very pleasant experience. I groaned again, my head on the verge of breaking. What a great year this was going to be! I hadn't even _reached_ Hogwarts yet, and I had injured several parts of my body very severely.

I stayed lying there, and was realizing it was rather comfy as faint scent of pine and fresh mint clouded my senses, when I realized _who_ I was lying on top of, and which parts of my body were pressed against his. I hurried to get up, when Malfoy's cool, drawling voice interrupted my thoughts, "As much as you're enjoying this, Weasley, I hope I wouldn't be asking much if I asked _you to get your freaking body off of mine!'"_

I did get up, and looked down at him with disdain. "Enjoying myself, Malfoy? You think I'm enjoying myself? Oh, yes, it's absolutely _heaven _with my head about to burst, courtesy to your rock-hard chest, and my legs and hips ache to a point that I can barely walk, let alone stand! Of course I'm enjoying myself, Malfoy, who everyone can see that!

He pulled himself up walked towards me, and I began to smell that pine minty smell again. It clouded my senses again, and I couldn't think straight. He was so close to me now, I could see the blue specks in his stormy gray eyes, and how his long lashes curled at the edge. And I stared. And he stared back. He moved his face even closer, and I could feel the body heat emanating from him, and intertwining with mine, his lips just a breath away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. My eyes fluttered. My breathing hitched. Every instinct in my body told me to slap him, to run away, to push him away. But it was as if I was physically unable to do so. Or maybe I was just refusing to do so.

And then, all of a sudden he moved away, a smirk on his face, as though he was satisfied with something. And then he just walked away.  
I stayed there, like an idiot, gaping after him. What the _heck_ was that? I shook my head, utterly confused, a feeling I'm not quite used to, and I too walked away, going to go find Suzanna Oliver Wood and make her sorry she had ever been born.

**A/N: **WEll, I did tell you I had no idea how to continue this, so this chapter and the ones following are going to be pretty boring. So please don't have expectations from me.

Again, PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a few characters. I don't try and make money out of this, and even if I did, I would be living on the streets... So please don't sue me!

**Scorpius POV:**

"Shit!" I cried. My best mate, Albus Potter, more commonly known as Al, stared at me. "What is it?" he asked. I groaned. How could I have been so stupid? Stupid Weasley, distracting my thoughts with her stupid blue eyes. "I just remembered! I'm a prefect!" I exclaimed. He still stared at me, obviously not getting it. "So? what's so bad about being a prefect?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be in the Prefects' compartment," I said as I jumped up, pulling my cloak on. Without another word I stalked out of the compartment. Just as my foot took a step out, I heard a shrill voice squeal, "Oh look! There's Scorpy!" Then came the giggles and more squeals and whispers. All the girls crowded around me, tossing their hair, batting their eyelashes, and continuing with that infuriating giggling noise.

Honestly, I'm honored that I have my own fan club, (I know that for a fact. Al told me. Merlin knows how Al knows, though I suspect Lily Potter told him. I don't know what it's called. Probably something like: Scorpius Malfoy is Amazingly Sexy and Hot;SMASH for short) but really, it's a thing called personal space.

"Hello Priscilla, Ashley, Tenille, Morgan, I really would love to linger and all, but I've got a Prefect's meeting to catch," and with that, I dashed off.

I opened the door to the Prefect's compartment, which was a normal compartment looks wise, though it was slightly larger. And who other than Rose Weasley should be sitting in the Slytherin prefect area, head buried in a book. Why was it the girl whom which I just had a VERY embarrassing encounter with not too long ago. The girl I offered assistance to, though we were sworn enemies, the girl I had nearly kissed, although we were sworn enemies.

Thank Merlin she was wearing her cloak, otherwise I would have stared at her like an idiot again. I slowly walked over to the seat next to her and sat down.  
I noticed a faint flush rise up her neck, and her ears were slowly reddening. I smirked. Without looking up she remarked, "You're late Malfoy. Fan club keep you?" I heard the amusement in her voice.

Weasley had always thought it was very funny to have your very own fan club. She made fun of me about it mercilessly. She was probably just jealous. Though she probably would have her own fan club soon, judging by the looks nearly every boy in the compartment gave her as they openly gaped at her.

I knew that she noticed the looks she was getting, though she ignored them. I snorted. Weaslette looked up at me. "Something you find amusing, Malfoy?

I gulped.

I swallowed.

And then I chuckled.

I knew I shouldn't have done what I did next I did, but I did it anyways.

"You know Weasley, I'm very surprised you're being civil with me right now."

"And why, may I ask, Malfoy, are you surprised?" she asked.

"Well, I nearly kissed you not too long ago, and when I was about to you made no attempt to slap me or push me away. Funny, it seems almost as though you didn't _mind _me kissing you, and you actually _wanted_ me to kiss you." I remarked, wondering how she would reply to this.

She turned to me, eyes blazing. There was anger written clearly in her eyes, but there was also something else. Something I couldn't quite identify.  
Confusion? Hurt? Why did girls have to be so damn complicated?

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was beat to it by the deep voice of Nathaniel Macmillan. "Welcome Prefects. I'm very pleased and honored to be guiding you all to becoming excellent and perfect prefects. Remember, you are the role-model for other students. Now just to start off...

And that's where I zoned off, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. Even Rose.

After minutes that felt like hours, Macmillan finally gave his long-awaited conclusion and ended.

Everyone stood up to leave and as I did, I purposely bumped into Weasley, gently brushing my hand against hers. And with that, I walked away.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" I took out a couple of galleons and sickles and stuffed a handful into her hands and grabbed nearly half the contents of cart.

Not that all of it was for me, but I had a VERY hungry Albus Potter in my compartment, and Al gets very annoying and cranky when he's hungry so better fill him up.

As we ate Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands, I thought about the relationship between me and Rose.

Even though I tried to reassure myself that there was still going to be war between us. We would hate each other, snarl and mock one another, and make each others' lives miserable.

But did it really have to be that way?

I inwardly cursed. Why was I thinking these thoughts?

It couldn't be that I wanted to have a truce with Weasley.

It couldn't be that I wanted to be friends with her. No. At that thought I shook my head. Friends did not satisfy me.

Surely it couldn't be that I wanted to be _more_ than friends with Weasley.

Sorry it's short and all.  
I don't really know what to do...

I think I might add some Albus and OC and maybe James and OC in here.  
Maybe that might somehow give me ideas with where to take this story.

I need your reviews people!  
Also, I would really appreciate if you gave some of your ideas for this story!  
Thanks and please review!

__Aurora_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters. Everything else is all J.K. Rowling's.

Rose POV:

"Hey Rose!" greeted Suzanna Wood (minus the tackling hug), more commonly known as Zanna, exclaimed. She was acted as though she hadn't just tackled me a while ago, and left without offering help. "Hello Suzanna," I replied coldly. She gulped. I knew that she knew that I was angry. "I can explain..." she began, though she was interrupted by another voice. "Zanna. Oi! You! Zanna! Who the hell are you talking to? A red-head? Which Weasley is it now? Merlin, they breed like... Rose? It can't be Rose?" the owner of the voice came into view, and I was face-to-face with my other best friend, Madison(Maddie to us) Berks.

"Who the _hell_ are you, and what the devil have you done to Rose Weasley?" she asked bemusedly. "Very funny Maddie," I muttered, that stupid Weasley blush coming along. "Wow Rose! You look er... different!" she exclaimed. "You mean I actually look like a girl," I replied wryly.

"Oh be quiet Rose. Every girl envied your blue eyes and they still do," she humphed. "Seriously, you have such low self esteem, it's not even funny."

"Right." I snorted disbelievingly. "Anyways, Suzanna, why may I ask is it that you tackled me to the floor, and then left me without even helping? You do know you left me at the mercy of Scorpius freaking Malfoy!" I rounded on Suzanna.

"Chill out Rose, calm down. Here me out, OK? I was about to help you up, but then I saw Malfoy coming our way, so I decided that he could, you know, help you up?" she said. Maddie snorted.

"Oh come off it, Zanna!" I started. Zanna visibly relaxed, because she knows I only call her, "Suzanna," when I'm mad at her. "When are you going to get that stupid idea out of your head? Malfoy does NOT fancy me, and nor I him!" I continued.  
Zanna always had this idea that me and Malfoy were destined to be together. Mind you, she'd been harping on it since 3rd year.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Right, now don't you think it's better for us to find a compartment then rather just stand here like a bunch of dorks?"

We found an empty compartment and sat. I observed my best friends to see you if they too had changed over the summer. Not that they needed change. Zanna had her bright bright orange hair, that was in it's usual casual ponytail, which she somehow managed to make look really good. She was a petite girl and was the best Beater you could find anywhere. She may look delicate and harmless at first sight, but you tend to change your mind when you have a lump the size of a golf-ball on your head from a well hit bludger by her. She had clear skin, and a perfect complexion. Her best feature was of course her eyes. They were blue, like mine, but a different shade. Mine were like a dark bluish kind. Hers were pure turquoise. She was cheery and optimistic, but not bubbly. She was extremely defensive of people. If you dared insult anyone she was close to, you would find yourself in the Hospital Wing for a month. Zanna wasn't dating anyone, but I knew she and Albus liked each other, though they didn't dare admit it.

Maddie was the goddess of Hogwarts. She could have any boy at her feet with the snap of her fingers. Not that she was a slut or anything. Mind you, she hadn't dated since 5th year. My cousin, James Potter had the world's biggest crush on her, and unlike Albus, he didn't hide it. Not a day would go by without James having asked her out. When Uncle Harry heard of this he burst out laughing. He told us that it reminded him of his parents. He told us that his father had acted like James; he told us that his father and mother had acted like that; his mother had hated his father's guts, and his father had been madly in love with his mother. Maddie didn't really hate James, she just thought he was annoying, insufferable, and incorrigible. Though she did admit he was handsome. I knew Maddie really liked him, but she was just scared that he would treat her like every other girl; date her for a while, and then move on. She thought James only liked her because she was the only thing he couldn't get. But I knew she was wrong. The way James talked about her, the way he looked at her and sought after her, well you'd be blind not to see that he was madly madly MADLY in love with her.

Maddie had dark brown hair with a strange reddish tint in it. Her chocolaty brown eyes drove boys mad, and she had the perfect hourglass figure. She was tall and slender, and she had rather pale skin lightly sprayed with freckles. And boy, was she one chaser. Slytherin always had a LOT of points because of their superb chasers: Maddie, Lily, and Scorpius(OK, I'll admit he is rather good).

The compartment door opened, and James Potter entered. His dark brown hair was messy as usual and his normally mischievous hazel eyes were unusually serious. "Hey Rose, Suzanna, Madison,"

"Hey James, what's up?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing," he said,"just wanted to stop by and say hello."

And without looking at Maddie, winking at her, or asking her out, he stalked out.

"What's up with him?" asked Zanna. "He didn't smile at you Maddie, or wink, and we called you Madison, not freckles!"  
Madison shrugged as if she couldn't care less, but I knew she was curious too.

The compartment door opened and Albus and Scorpius entered. Albus smiled and greeted all of his, his gaze lingering on Zanna for a bit longer. Zanna seemed to notice too, and a faint flush began to rise up her cheeks. I gaped. Zanna NEVER blushed. Unlike us Weasleys. Malfoy just gave me his trademark smirk and winked before plopping down in the seat next to me.

He put his hands behind his head, stretched his legs out to row of seats in front of him, making himself comfortable. "So, what are you lot up to?" Albus asked.

So we talked a bit, tried out some new spells(and got caught by Professor Slughorn who surprisingly didn't give us detention;he just laughed) and Malfoy didn't annoy me. He barely looked at me or talked to me. I felt relieved, but I found myself missing the attention I got from him...

Anyways, we arrived to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat began with a new song. And the first years were sorted:

"Paxton, Arianna!"

RAVENCLAW!

"Brian, Michelle!"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Flint, Zachary!"

SLYTHERIN!

Our table cheered. We welcomed him up, and the sorting continued. We got a lot of new fellow Slytherins.  
And then Professor McGonagall gave her welcoming speech, and the feast began. Everyone around me began shoveling down food, eating as though their lives depended on it.

I wasn't very hungry though as I watched Malfoy openly flirt with some other 4th year Slytherin. A sick feeling found its way to my stomach. I was disgusted, yes, but there was something else too.

And when I realized what it was, I felt as though I needed to throw up, even though I hadn't eaten. The world began to spin, and felt dizzy. Maddie looked at me with concern in her eyes. "You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled back.

But there was no denying the feeling in my stomach, in my body, that had strengthened as I watched Malfoy snogging that girl senseless.

It was Envy.  
Jealousy.

I was jealous of that bimbo that Malfoy was snogging.  
Why?

Because I wanted to be that girl, I wanted to be the one Malfoy was currently snogging...

A/N:That's that..  
Next chapter school begins!  
Please review!  
Ideas are really appreciated and welcomed!  
As well as errors that should be corrected.  
Thanks!  
_Aurora


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything, anyone, just a few characters.

**Scorpius's POV:**

The girl was snogging me endlessly, and was now shoving her tongue down my throat. I had just snogged her a bit, and know she wanted to have a full make out session! I didn't even know the girl's name, for Merlin's sake! And then, whoever she was, began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt. Oho! No sirree! That's where I stop. I pulled my lips away from her's, removed her hands from my shirt, and walked away.

And of course, she followed me, obviously confused. She probably wasn't accustomed to have guys walking away from her. She had perfect golden ringlets, not one strand astray, and big green eyes. She had a figure worthy of a model, and big, red, full lips.

"Oh Scorpy, where are you going?" she simpered. "I wasn't quite done with you yet," she continued, whispering seductively.

I continued walking to my dorm, completely ignoring her existence. And then it happened. I shall never forget it. I never knew she was a Veela!  
I hadn't even known her name!

But she was a veela, whoever she was, and trust me, you do _not_ want to mess with a veela, let alone reject her. Her normally beautiful face transformed into an ugly bird-like one, and she began hurling fire-balls at me.

"AARGHH!," I yelped, running for my dear life, dodging fireballs as I went. One fireball caught the end my cloak. The smell of burning wafted up to my nose. Those were my NEW robes. They were worth more than her and her stupid slutty life!

"You stupid bitch!" I yelled. "Look what you've done!"  
I groped for my wand, searching in my pocket, and guess what?

It wasn't there.  
And my robes were on fire.  
My _new_ ones, mind you.  
And I was being attacked my a stupid Veela.  
Who was throwing fireballs at me.

Wonderful!

I kept on running, only to realize I had taken the wrong turn, and was nearing the _girl's_ dormitory, not the boys. I prayed quietly, hoping for a savior to come and rescue me, screaming as another fireball grazed my cheek, because I was no Gryffindor.

And my savior did come.

But it was the last person I expected.

Rose Weasley.

She saw the situation, and her wand was out before I could blink.

"Aguamenti," she said, pointing at my robes. It extinguished the fire, leaving my robes wet, smoke rising from them. And then her wand turned to the bird/veela/human girl. She opened her mouth to shout a spell at the bird/veela/human girl, but then she dropped her wand, and her eyes flicked towards mine.

"Why the hell did I do that?" she murmured, almost to herself. "Why the hell am I saving you Malfoy? she continued, no turning to speak to me properly. "You've given me absolute _hell_ for the last 5 years of my life, you've made your life's purpose and goal to make mine miserable. And here I am saving you! I don't think so! You don't have to be a genius to know what's wrong with the picture. Incendio!" she screeched, setting my robes on fire once again. And she turned to the creature attacking me and said,"Give him hell for me," and turned as if to go.

"Weasley!" I yelled. There was no way she could be leaving me here with this is freaking BIRD/VEELA/HUMAN GIRL thingy who had resumed to shoot fire balls at me. Rose didn't turn around.

"Rose!" I yelled desperately for the fire on my robes was growing hotter and stronger, and spreading reeeeeaaally fast, using her first name this time. She froze, and stopped in her tracks. "Please," I begged. "If you help me, I won't bother you again for the rest of your life, I won't insult you, embarrass you, hurt you, anything! I'll be civil with you! Just please! Help me!" I must have sounded reeeally desperate, and Weasley obviously wanted me off her back, because she turned around.

I froze, not really expecting her to listen to me. Phew! Unfortunately, the veela took my distraction as a chance to shoot yet another fireball at me, this time getting my head.

So get this.

My _hair_ was on fire.

Damn!

And then I heard, "Reducto!" from Weasley, and saw her spell hit the bird/veela/human girl directly in the chest, and she toppled over, her head hitting floor, and her beak making a loud _thunk!_ noise as it collided with the floor.

And then she turned her wand towards me, and pointing it at my head. "Aguamenti!" and she repeated the spell on my cloak, so I was rather soaked.

And then it was quiet.

An awkward and eerie quiet.

I took in the scene around me: The bird/veela/human girl was on the floor, her beak open so wide, I expected to here a _SQUAWK!_ any moment, and looked at myself, drenched to the bone, the smoke still rising, and then to Rose, looking quite astonished at what she had just done.

And then I burst out laughing.

Really, it was quite hard not to.

And then, to my surprise, Weasley joined in. And we were laughing together like friends, and laughing and laughing. And then: "Just one question Malfoy," Weasley said. "Where the hell was your wand?" she asked.

OH!  
My wand!

"Damn!" I muttered. "When that, thing over there," I said, inclining my head to the veela who had taken her normal shape again, "started attacking me I reckon it fell out my robe. And by the way, Weasley, thanks for that." I said softly.

She seemed surprised at my thanks, and stood up as if to leave.(We had both fallen on the floor while we were laughing. I mean it's not as though you see an unconscious veela/bird/human everyday.)

But I grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me. "I really did mean everything I said Weasley. I'm not going to bother you again. But we've known each other too long to just ignore one another. Friends?" I asked her, letting go of her wrist, and holding my hand out to her.

She hesitated for a moment, looking into my eyes confusedly, but my gaze was intense and sincere, so she believed me. She took my hand( I tried to ignore the tingles) and repeated, "Friends."

And we shook on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I think that's my longest chapter yet!  
I promise though, next chapter school is going to start. Hogwarts, I mean.  
Please review!  
Reviews=updates!

-  
_SANA M. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Rose's POV:

Aaaaaah. The warmth of the covers enveloped me. The fluffiness of the pillows invited my head. The softness of the bed sheet caressed me. Oooooohhh. As my head hit the pillows I instantly fell asleep, exhausted by the eventfulness of the day: I had woken up at the crack of dawn, came to school, stuffed myself silly, joined the back-to-school party in the common room, saved someone from an angry Veela, and made friends with my arch-enemy. And then came back in the midst of a very, very, _very_, intense pillow-fight. And of course I joined.

So naturally, at the sight of a really comfy looking bed, inviting me to it, I collapsed onto it.

Seconds later, or so it seemed, a great blast of light hit my face, and the warmth of my blanket disappeared, and I heard, "ROSE WEASLEY DO YOU HAVE ANY FREAKING IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? GET YOUR STINKING _ARSE_ OFF YOUR BED! WE'RE LATE!" Zanna shrieked. I sighed.

What a wonderful thing to wake up to, isn't it?

Suzanna never was like this. She never used to shriek. She just used to.. well... _yell_. Dunno if there's really a difference, but whatever.

I reluctantly rose out of bed, and somehow found my way to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, took a quick shower, and joined Zanna to go for breakfast.

"Where's Maddie at?"I queried, though I already knew the answer, I just wanted some conversation, because Zanna was acting really grumpy and shooting me death glares.

"Already down," she grumbled back. "Unlike _some_ people, Maddie actually wakes up on time," she continued icily.

"Hey! I never asked you to wait for me," I said defensively.

"Oh, shut up Rose. Without me, you would have slept through the whole day, not making a good impression as a prefect, and if you want to remain a prefect, I suggest you wake up by yourself without needing a personal _human_ alarm clock," she huffed, and walked away.

I frowned, thoroughly surprised at Zanna's behavior. She could be aggressive at times, violent a bit, but never to her friends though. I filled my plate with toast and some fruit, and strode towards the Slytherin table, seating myself by my cousin, Dominique, a beater on the Slytherin team.

We chatted a bit for awhile about the Quidditch and the chances of winning against Ravenclaw, and then I asked her," Do you know why Zanna's all fessed up? She's been real... different today."

Dominique and Suzanna knew each other really well, seeing they were both beaters for Slytherin, and Zanna stopped by the burrow a lot.

Dom sighed and then said, "Well, you know how Zanna likes Albus?" I snorted. "I think everyone knows except for Albus," I replied exasperatedly.  
"Well, Albus and Monique Holloway were snogging in the common room during the party, and of course, Zanna saw them. As you can probably imagine, Zanna wasn't too pleased." she explained.

"He's so blind! And stupid!" I cried.

"Who's so blind and stupid?" I heard a voice from behind, and saw James approaching us. "I sure hope you weren't talking about me," he continued with a wink.

"Your dear brother," I replied scathingly.

"Aaaah," he said, "I suppose this has something to do with Ms. Suzanna Wood?"

"The one and only," I grumbled.

"Hey, what are you doing here James, you're not in Slytherin!" I heard yet another voice exclaim, and saw none other than Albus Potter striding towards us, closely followed by:Scorpius, Maddie, Zanna, and my oh-so-dear cousin, Lily Potter.

"God forbid," James muttered and slipped away, without so much glancing at Maddie.

Hmmmm..

I greeted everyone, including Scorpius, figuring if we were going to be friends, we should start getting used to being to nice to one another.  
He returned the greeting saying, "Morning, Rose. Have a g'night's sl-sl-sleep?" Yawning in the middle of his question, I figured he hadn't had one.  
"Oh yeah, I was exhausted so I fell asleep right away," I answered. "You?" I asked.

"It was OK, I guess, I mean I had a pretty..er..._eventful_ night, if you know what I mean.." he said, winking at me.

And then I realized everyone was gaping at us as if we had just announced that we were running away and getting married. In other words, they were shocked.

Bewildered, dumbfounded, you name it. Everyone, except Zanna. She smirked knowingly, as if she expected nothing less. Curse the broken-hearted girl. She probably thought Scorpius and I were going out or something.

"Are you guys like together, or something?" Maddie asked. I didn't get a chance to answer, because questions were poring out of everyone's mouths. "When did this happen?" or "Why didn't you tell us," or "Didn't you guys hate each others guts?" and all these sorts of questions. I was about to yell at everyone to just shut up, and to tell Zanna to wipe that smirk off her face, when a shrill voice interrupted the flow of questions. "Albusy Poo! Where are you?" And Monique Holloway came into view, wearing a VERY shirt skirt, and VERY tight shirt, one that was very...er.. _daring_ at the neck.

And I immediately recognized this girl as the Veela who had attacked Malfoy last night.

The one who I had knocked out!

Judging by the look of horror on Scorpius's face, he recognized her too.

I had to tell Albus that she was a Veela. Because if he angered her, and we weren't there to save him...  
Ahem.  
I'd rather not think about that right now.

I really couldn't, because as Monique's face scanned everyone who was sitting at the table, and she glanced at me, she stared at me, recognition dawning on her face.

SHIT! She knew who I was! Would you be nice to someone who had knocked you out yesterday night? I think not!

She then glanced at Malfoy, fear etched all over her face, and, without warning, she ran away as fast as her mini-skirt would allow her.

Wait. One. Minute. If she had been snogging Albus during the party, and then snogging Scorpius after the party, and was obviously still with Albus... SHE CHEATED ON HIM!

Albus was an annoying git, but he was my cousin. I wasn't going to let some Veela girl cheat on him and get away with it.  
I chanced a glance at Albus, whose face was turning red, and who probably was VERY thankful that James wasn't present to here this. And, to my surprise, he looked a tad bit annoyed. I looked at Zanna, who was pointedly looking at her food, cutting her pancake so fiercely, she cut the plate in half.

"Oops," she muttered. "Reparo."

I decided this was a good chance to get away from everyone's questions seeing as they were laughing at poor Albus who had scared his girlfriend away (or so they thought it was Al), and stood up and left for potions, which was first period with Gryffindor.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

"Now, who can tell me what this potion is called?" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed across the Dungeons.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir. It temporarily transforms you into someone else," I said.

"Excellent, , take 10 points for Slytherin. Now, what about this potion?" Slughorn asked, pointing to the cauldron nearest to the table where Scorpius, Maddie, and I were sitting.

We all eagerly sniffed it. And WOW! I could just sit there all day long and smell it. The most wonderful aromas were emanating from it: Fresh parchment, the smell of the Quidditch Field right after it rained, and then.. and then the most wonderful of all: A smell of crushed pine mixed with fresh spearmint.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Everyone's faces held the same look on their faces: pure contentedness.

Pulling out of my daze I said, "It's Amortientia, sir. It's the most powerful love potion."

"Right again, , take another 10 points. Now, was you all know, you are doing 6th year level potions, so I will not introduce you to the next potion here, for that will be much to advanced. Now, whoever makes the best Draught of Living Death will be awarded a sample of the aforementioned potion, and let me tell you, it is extremely valuable and helpful. You have exactly one hour!

You may begin!"

A/N: I know this chapter was completely useless, but next chapter will have a tad bit more of Scorpius/Rose...  
Next Chapter Quidditch Match!  
Oh, and PLEASE review


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpius's POV:  
I had made the best Draught of Living Death, thus awarding me with Felix Felicis, or liquid luck. As much pleased as I was, it was forbidden to use it during any sports match.  
Ah, well it wasn't as though the Slytherin team needed any luck in Quidditch. We were, by far, the best team Hogwarts had seen in many many years.

Albus was the best seeker you could possibly ask for, (yes I'll admit it), Dominique and Suzanna made sure no one they were playing against left the game without a huge lump growing on their head, Rose rarely ever let the Quaffle in, and made superb saves, and then Lily, Madison, and I just scored goal after goal after goal.

We were, all in all, a perfect Quidditch team.

Yet, on the day of the match, I couldn't help but feel nervous. It was the first match of the season: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.

As we headed out onto the pitch, Dominique, the team captain turned to us and said, "We're going to win. I can feel it. But we have to try hard. Albus, get that snitch as fast as you can. Lily, Maddie, Scorp, steal that Quaffle, trick the Keeper, and score some bloody goals. Rose, you're not going to let one single damned Quaffle get through, and as for Zanna and I... well... we're going to have a lot of fun making sure the Ravenclaws regret ever playing against us, aren't we?" she concluded with a wink.

"And welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the season, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin! And here come's the Ravenclaw team: Smith, Davies, Perez, Robins, Fawcett, Weasley, aaaaaaaaaaaand GINGER!" yelled the commentator, Nick Jackson from Gryffindor.

Our whole team snorted with laughter at this. Lucas Boot was Ravenclaw's seeker. He was the dream boy at Hogwarts. Smart, charming, handsome, and seeker, Lucas was every girl's dream boyfriend.

It sounded so funny though to hear someone yell, "GINGER!"

And now our team was making it's way down the pitch, and Jackson was yelling, "And put your hands together for the Slytherin team, so far acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in years!" That's right, I thought, as the whole pitch erupted with cheers and clapping, drowning the sound of the faint boos.

"We have: Berks, Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Weasley, Wood, aaaaaaaaaaaaaand POTTER!"

Dominique shook hands with Boot, who was Ravenclaw captain, and was the only captain who hadn't tried to crush poor Dom's hand, though Dom, being the Slytherin she was, crushed Boot's.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and we were off.

Lily grabbed hold of the Quaffle and raced down the pitch, however she was stopped by 2 Bludgers heading her way. She tossed the Quaffle to me in her desperation to dodge the Bludgers. I zoomed past the Ravenclaw chasers with my Firebolt, shot and scored.

"... Malfoy shoots and he SCORES! 10-0 Slytherin!"

And that's how the game went, Lily, Maddie, and I scoring, and Ravenclaw managed to get in 2 goals, and then Al caught the snitch.  
Ravenclaw was really no competition, but still it was fun.

"Party in the the common room," I told the team, as we were changing out of our robes.  
I took a quick shower, and made my way up to the Slytherin common room, feeling happier than I had felt for a loooong time.

As I entered the common, I heard wolf-whistles and cheering.  
Wondering why, I looked in the middle of the crowd and saw Rose Weasley tightly wrapped around Nicholas Boot.  
He was snogging her senseless, and she was snogging him back.  
Rose Weasley was having a full make out session in the middle of the common room.

You would expect me to feel amused because Rose Weasley is not that kind of girl who just snogs some random guy, because I'm pretty sure Rose had never spoken to Boot in her life.

Instead I felt a monster clawing inside of me.  
Rage erupted inside of me, and I felt my blood boiling.

I wanted to hex Boot into oblivion, curse him, hurt him.  
But more than anything I wanted to be him.  
I wanted to be the one kissing Rose Weasley.

And that was all I needed to take myself out of the land of denial.  
I was, truly and completely, in love with Rose Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's POV:

"Aargh! Does Professor Binns really think we actually care about who risked their life to saved the stinking warlock Kjirfron in the Battle of Trozac?" Zanna groaned.  
Upon receiving no reply, she plowed on further, "I mean it happened 5000 years ago!"

I did my best to ignore her, but these days, Zanna was the limit. If Albus would hurry up and get it over with, and just SNOG her...

"It doesn't really matter when it happened Suzie-Poo. All that matters is that its going to be on our OWLS, and though it's near impossible for anyone who's not a Rose Weasley to even scrape an "A Acceptable" on it, we can still try." Maddie muttered while scribbling furiously on her parchment. She seemed in a hurry to get done.

"Don't call me Suzie-Poo," Zanna grumbled in reply, but didn't complain about having to study about warlocks who lived 5000 years ago anymore.

I released a sigh of relief, but found I couldn't concentrate anymore on the 13 inch essay we had been assigned by Binns. Zanna, Maddie, and I had come to the library to try and get rid of all our homework right now, because tomorrow was going to be Hogsmeade, and Hogsmeade is our chill day. No doing homework on Hogsmeade days. It was illegal.

I wasn't tired. I had slept for 12 hours the previous night, and I was wide awake. I just couldn't concentrate. Realizing I was pretty much wasting my time, I stood up and said, "I'm going down for supper and finish this later."

Maddie acknowledged my departure with a tiny jerk of her head and Zanna grumbled something incoherent which sounded like," You go ahead and do that. See if I care"

() () () () () () () () () () ()

She was sitting so close to him, she was practically on his lap. I growled. I stalked over to where he was sitting, closely flanked by Scorpius and his other friend, Will Knight.

"Hey Albus. Mind if I talk to you for a sec? Lo' Scorpius, Will." I greeted them with false cheer.

Hollowhead (Monique) removed herself from his lap, looking extremely annoyed as she did so, and Al followed me out of the Great Hall to the corridors, looking confused.

"What's up Rose?"

"Oh don't worry.. I won't keep Hollowhead's Albusy-Poo for long," I said viciously. He flinched at my tone and the nickname, and I felt a pang of guilt for being this rude, but I was planning on getting this over with once and for all. It was for everyone's benefit.

And then I let it all out: "What's up Albus? _What's up_? I don't think your THAT daft, Albus. I'm pretty sure you know what's up. I want you to stop. I want you to stop acting like your in love with Hollowhead here, and go to the girl you really love. And don't you deny it Albus. The whole freaking school knows for God's sakes! You better tell her. You better ask her soon, because in case you haven't noticed, she's really pretty and a lot of guys like her, and if you don't ask her soon and gather up some courage, she's gonna be gone. Do you understand me Albus? GONE. And she'll never be yours. Because no matter how much you try to convince yourself that you love Hollowhead, she's not the same as her and she won't fill that space in your heart. She can't compare to her at all, even if she does have bigger boobs, so go right now and apologize for being the sorriest loser ever and just SNOG her already, because she's waiting. Zanna's waiting, Al. Go."

It wasn't a request. It was a command. And I bet I looked pretty frightening right now, so without another word, he left, slowly stumbling up the stairs.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but if you read my story, "All Because of a Quill," you would know why. Yes, I know there is no Scorose in here, barely any mention of Scorpius, but next chapter, I'll make it up. And there's gonna be Nicholas in there too!  
Well again, please review!  
Cheers!  
_AuRoRa


	12. Chapter 12

Scorpius's POV:

I've heard that girls talk and gossip a lot, but Monique Holloway.. well she exceeded a lot... by well.. _a lot._ I mean seriously, didn't her tongue become dry, or didn't her throat become parched? Didn't she get annoyed of hearing her voice for so long? She just blabbered on and on and on, jumping from one topic to the next... it seemed her mouth never stopped moving.

And then, I realized that she was flirting with me. She was leaning a little too close for comfort, and she batting her eyelashes as fast as a hummingbird bats its wings.

I cleared my throat, already thinking of an excuse to escape this.. this..slut who had some idea that every male she looked at fell for her, and who, not to mention, COULDN'T JUST BLOODY SHUT UP!

I was already rising, when I heard a Al's voice from behind me. "Monique... er.. can I talk to you? Er.. alone?"

I saw Rose entering, making her way to us, a triumphant smile on her face. Normally, I would dread to see that look on her face because it usually meant that she had found a way to avenge whatever little prank I'd played on her, but now that we were friends, it didn't matter. OK, maybe not little prank.. I admit I did cross the limit a few times.

She had reached me, and I was immediately surrounded my that scent, full of roses and lavender, and vanilla. Trying not too inhale too obviously, I asked, "What the hell did you tell Al to do Rose?"

She smiled mischievously and replied, "To get rid of our beloved Hollowhead of course."

I shook my head, grinning. This girl never failed to amaze me. "I'm not going to ask you how you managed that, but I can't help but say I was waiting for someone to do it. She was getting on my nerves, jumping at every boy whenever Al wasn't looking."

"It wasn't very hard. I think Al wanted to get it over with too, but I guess he was just too scared of her reaction seeing she's a..." she broke off sudden, eyes widening.

"Wha-hey!" I had begun to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly grabbed my arm hauling me along with her. For such a tiny person with such tiny hands, she had a pretty firm grip.

"Hollowhead's a Veela! Remember what happened that night? She attacked you when you refused her! Imagining what she's doing to Al!"

-

Sure enough, as we neared to the corridor, we could smell the odor of something burning. And there was an Albus Potter looking very, VERY er... _burned?_ Monique was nowhere in sight, and Albus whose shirt had been burned badly was for some strange reason, smiling. I mean seriously, if some freaky fire-ball attacking bird thingy had attacked you, wouldn't be grinning like a fool. But, I suddenly realized, if you got rid of Monique Holloway alive, well I can certainly understand.

Rose and I were about to go walk into the corridor and fix him up, when someone beat us to it: Suzanna Wood. Rose was still making her way to the where Al was but I grabbed her back, pulling her into a tiny little wedge in the wall where we could see them, but they couldn't see us. She turned her face towards me, confusion etched on it, opening her mouth just about to protest, but before she could, I clamped my hand against her mouth before she could say anything. I jerked my head in Suzanna's direction, and then Al's, and comprehension dawned on her face.

I removed my hand from her mouth, trying in vain to ignore our closeness, trying in vain to ignore how kissable her lips looked, trying in vain to ignore the wonderful, sensational feelings running through me when she pressed her body closed to mine, and trying in vain to push the thoughts that were currently running through my mind, _out_ of my mind.

Shaking my head, I focused my attention on what was going on with Zanna and Al.

"Al? Is tha- AL! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this? Come one, go to Madam Pomfrey!" her voice was becoming panicked now, but Al didn't move.

"I'm fine Zanna. I'm great. Never felt better. Truly." he replied, smiling up at her.

"Who did this to you?" she asked softly, her hands tracing the outline of the burn mark on his chest. Without waiting for answer, she fished her wands out from her robes and quietly muttered, "Helatio," and his wound disappeared.

There was an awkward silence.

And then: "Monique."

Zanna looked confused. "What?"

"Monique," Al repeated. "She attacked me," he finished simply.

Zanna's troubled face turned angry. _Furious_. "She had no right to do that? What the hell, Albus? Why do you let her just.. well...attack you like that? And you just her get away with it, and you even still lov- _umph_," she was cut off by Al's lips falling upon hers.

_Finally_, Rose's face seemed to say, and I couldn't agree with her more.

She was smiling, her beautiful face lighting up, and her head was tilted up towards mine. I had been controlling myself for as long as I could, but now with her head tilted up, her lips so full and inviting, I couldn't, I just couldn't possibly resist.

So I bent my heads down.

And I kissed her.

A/N: OOOOhh!  
Sorry for the cliffie and the late update.  
I'll try and update as soon as possible, but well.. just one word.. SCHOOL.  
PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE A FASTER UPDATE. :)  
Oh yeah, maybe I'll even update tomorrow, which is Sunday, because it seems watching football is a cure for writer's block for me! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Sorry for the extremely long wait, but my life's been a bit chaotic and so I really just couldn't find any time to update. Sorry again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

**LOTS OF SCOROSE HERE! :D**

**Rose's POV:  
**That night I couldn't sleep. Not one wink. Every time I closed my eyes, an image of what happened just a while ago replayed in my mind. Sighing, I sank back into the pillows, trying in vain to get some sleep. HA. Not going to happen with me. Sure enough, as soon as my eyes shut, the images immediately started to replay in my mind.

Him leaning down and kissing me.  
_On the lips._

Me, standing there shocked, and then.. and then, inevitably kissing him back.  
_Me, Rose Weasley, kissing Scorpius Malfoy._

Weasley. Malfoy.

!  
**  
**I'd been kissed before.

It's not like it had been my first kiss. In second year, Jake Truong had kissed me for a dare. At the time, I hadn't known. Of course there was Nicholas. And then.. just now...

But I'd never been affected by a kiss like this one. _Never._ Never had a kiss left me craving so eagerly for another. Never had any kiss left awake at night. Never had any of those kisses ever felt just so.. so.. just so damn good. _Never._ Except for now.

There was also something else. I had a boyfriend. I had fucking cheating on my boyfriend... even if it only was a kiss, the guilt in my heart could crush a mountain. Though I knew the guilt no where near outweighed the pleasure I had felt when he had kissed me.

Nicholas's kisses had been sweet and all, but this one... this one had been fast and rushed and _needy_.. and just made me feel wanted. And the fiery feeling in the pit of my stomach that had still not yet been extinguished.

Sigh.

Too bad we would never work. First of all, he was a Malfoy. Second of all, I didn't even know if he had felt this _feeling_ thing either. Third of all, I had boyfriend. And my boyfriend didn't seem like he was getting bored of me or anything.

Feeling like I had to do something, I got out my bed, wrapped my robe around me, deciding to go drink some water, for my throat and mouth had gone dry just thinking about the kiss.

The pitcher was sitting on the table in the common room with some cups surrounding it but I wasn't alone in the common room. Something else was there. Or should I say _someone_ else.  
Guess who?  
Scorpius. Just sitting there, looking into the fire. Merlin knew what made me do it, but I went over and sat by him on the couch.  
Really.  
I should be a Gryffindor.

He turned his head toward me, his eyes stormy and dark. My heart sped up.

"Scorpius-"  
"Rose-"  
We both began at the same time.  
He smirked. Of course. This w_as_ Scorpius Malfoy after all. "Ladies first," he said. I took a deep breath. "Well really, all I have is one question."  
He raised his eyebrows. "And what might that be, Rose?" "Don't act like you don't know. Don't act like it never happened. Don't you dare Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And if you do, so help me, Malfoy. Why in the world did you kiss me?" I asked, my temper already flaring up.

"Well Rosie, it sounds like your complaining it ever happened. Judging by the response that you had given, I was pretty sure you enjoyed it." he retorted, that damn smirk still on his face.

"Ha! Don't give yourself such airs Malfoy. I did _not_ enjoy it."

"Oh, really Weasley?" he retorted, his face moving closer.

Oh, Merlin. He was not. No! He could not be doing it right now. Every instinct in my body screamed at me to run away, and yet I didn't.  
His face neared mine, only centimeters away.

"Then tell me to stop," his voice huskier than it had been seconds ago.

His hand slowly cupped my jaw, slowly tracing the outline of it and going up to caress my cheek. He bent his head down, peppering little kisses along my jawline, down to my neck, where he gently bit at the skin there. Oh dear Merlin help me. I couldn't help it. I moaned. Then, laying me down against the couch, he finally, finally pressed his lips to mine. Again. And kissed me. Over and over and over. Then he slowly pressed his body on top of mine, though not quite pressing with his full weight. His lips moved with mine, possessing them with fierce pleasure. His hands slipped under my robe, caressing the bare skin there.  
Everywhere his hands touched, heat sparked, not helping the fire in the pit of my stomach. I slid my hands up his back, pressing him down closer to me.  
"Rose.." he rasped.

His voice suddenly jerked me out into reality. I pulled away from suddenly. Disentangling our bodies, I got off the couch, spared one glance at his confused, hurt, look, his swollen red lips, and eyes, dark and stormy.

And then, I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

-

Naturally he had chased me. And while he was a faster runner than me, I was smaller. I mean like, my body was more petite and tiny than his, so I could hide in little corridors and places where he couldn't see me. So I stayed in my hiding place for a while until I was sure he was gone.

I was so surprised he hadn't heard the loud fast _thump thump_ of my heartbeat. I couldn't let this happen. How could I forget Nicholas? He was nice and sweet and caring. How would he feel if he found out?

So I was walking back when I heard a moan. And then another one. The moan goes, "Oh Nicholas.. don't stop!"

Well, okay you don't need to be a genius to know which Nicholas this girl is moaning about, because there is only one Slytherin Nicholas. I recognized the voice of the girl too: dear ol' Hollowhead.

So I go, following the sounds, and I come into a small little room, and sure enough, it's Nicholas pressing Hollowhead up against the wall, snogging her like there's no tomorrow.

So much for sweet, kind, and caring, huh?

So I kinda try and slip out of there, but my foot crashes into some little bell on the floor, Merlin knows what it was doing there, but anyways, as you probably guessed, it goes _bbbrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiingggg._

And I jump like a foot in the air cause it was _loud._

And now the two snog buddies are staring at me, and Nicholas goes, "Rose! What are you doing here?"

I snort. I really don't care that I've been cheated on. OK, maybe, I feel some a feeling of ok-maybe-I'm-not-as-pretty-as-her-but-if-you-wanted-to-break-up-you-could-have-told-me-was-I-not-good-enough? Not that I'm complaining, because this whole guilty feeling has vanished with a _Poof!_

So I just snort again and say,"I could ask you the same thing Mister," and just stalk right out of there, and cool and aloof, not giving a shit.

And when I get back to my bed, safe from anymore snogging incidents, I realize the enormity of the situation I'm in. I know it will be awkward with Nicholas and all.. but then Scorpius?

What are you supposed to say to someone whose been your enemy for like the past 4 years straight and who you end up snogging for like an hour than run off?  
Not to mention we're going to have rounds together next week!

It's not like can tell anyone: Zanna will just smirk and say, "I told you so." Maddie... Maddie will just keep trying to pretend that she's not jealous of James's new girlfriend and not really care. Albus... he'll freak out and tell the whole Weasley-Potter clan with that big mouth of his.

Sigh.

With no one to turn to, I just close my eyes, and this time, surprisingly, I fall asleep.

-

A/N: **And finally! It's done. You have NO idea how long this chapter took. I'm so happy to finally have some SCOROSE...  
WELL... all I can say is sorry for the late update... and PLEASE REVIEW. It'll really make my day! **

**_Aurora  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! :)

Yeah, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, just an FYI, I'm going to be deleting this story and REWRITING it. God knows what was going on in my head when I first wrote it, so expect to see a new story from auroraborealis101 soon!

As for now, I'm not sure what the title is going to be…. Any ideas? It's going to be basically the same storyline, except a bit more… Organized and well… Grammatically correct ;-)

Ciao!

~aurora


End file.
